


Just Like Old Times

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Morning Sex, simulating sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: The little dry spell they're going through under the stress of wedding planning has Patrick a little freaked out, so he decides on some early-morning canoodling to remind them of the old days.(Or, if you're looking for plot, she doesn't live here.)





	Just Like Old Times

The morning should have taken the day off, or so Patrick thought as we woke at six sharp following just three hours of sleep. It had been years since the last time he’d had to set an alarm clock. Now, no matter how much or how little sleep he got, his body was up and at ‘em at six each morning.

He looked beside him at David, who slept face-down, his head resting on Patrick’s shoulder. Most mornings, they got into the habit of a little something sweet to ease into the day, but David must have gotten even less sleep than he had that night. They’d been up late discussing wedding plans, and with three weeks left before the big day, these sorts of late nights were becoming commonplace. Sex had become less frequent, less spontaneous, less enthusiastic. Patrick made a joke about married life and dry spells, and David hadn’t disputed it. Maybe he was too tired to do so. Maybe he agreed. Maybe he didn’t want to think about it. Either way, it had freaked Patrick out a little.

But maybe this was an opportunity to prove his notions wrong. He couldn’t pretend he hadn’t woken up hard, which he did most mornings before he either took care of it under a hot shower or got it taken care of for him by the man he shared a bed with. But lately, it had been far too much of the former with very little of the latter. And with nothing else on the schedule until much later into the afternoon, he was determined to take advantage of this opportunity.

He lowered himself back under the covers and slipped his arms around David’s sleeping body. He pressed a kiss to David’s temple, then to his ear, then to his jaw. David stirred a bit, and Patrick smiled.

“Good morning,” he whispered, kissing David’s neck now.

“Mmm…” David grumbled, turning over to his left side, his back to Patrick.

“Hey,” Patrick spoke a bit louder now. “Wake up.”

“Mm,” David repeated. “No.”

“Please,” Patrick said, dragging out the word, continuing his kisses on the back of David’s neck. “I need you so badly right now.”

David grunted a little, relaxing his body into the mattress.

Patrick slipped one hand up the front of David’s tee shirt, scratching lightly over the hairs on his chest and pulling him closer. “David… I  _need_ you.” He kissed the back of David’s ear.

David tried to pretend that Patrick’s motions had no effect, but he took in a long, deep breath and backed his ass up against Patrick’s lap encouragingly. “Only if you do all the work.”

Patrick smiled as he pushed his hips up against David’s ass, feeling the crease of it through the thin fabric of his boxers, his hand falling down to David’s waist. “Take these off,” he said, pulling a little at the waistband.

“Mm, no. You do all the work,” he repeated.

“I’m not gonna fuck you while you’re sleeping.”

David moved his backside more deliberately against Patrick’s crotch. “Does it look like I’m sleeping?”

“Well turn around at least,” Patrick told him. “Let me look at you.”

“No. Like this.”

Patrick could just tell David was smiling that sleepy, dreamy grin of his, close-mouthed and impish. He pushed into David again, harder now, and let his hand wander to David’s cock.

“He’s sleeping, too,” David mumbled.

“So you’re really not gonna give me anything?” Patrick grinned, teeth bared against the nape of David’s neck.

David reached behind him, his hand sliding down to find Patrick’s cock. “Doesn’t feel like you need anything,” he answered, moving his hand away again.

Patrick thrust his hips up against David’s ass again, making a little sound as he did, burying his face in the back of David’s hair. “Talk to me.”

David sighed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders despite the position of Patrick’s head at the time. “‘Bout what?”

“You know what I mean,” Patrick said, rocking his hips up against David again. “ _Talk_  to me.”

David faked a snore.

“David!”

“Well if you want me in the mood, you’re going to have to get me in the mood,” he said. “And waking me up this early isn’t the way to do that.”

Patrick halted his motions. “I’m sorry. I just thought it would be fun.” He suddenly felt awful for trying. He should have known better. “I’ll go take a shower.”

As Patrick turned away from David to leave, he felt a grab at his wrist. He looked back, and a sleepy David gazed at him from under curious eyebrows. “I don’t remember telling you to stop.”

Patrick shook his head. “You’re really fucking confusing, you know that?”

David smiled. “Mmhm,” he nodded. “Now come back and try harder.” He turned back to his side, away from Patrick.

As Patrick got back behind him, now a bit more sure of himself, he wrapped one arm around David and held him close. They both now lay beneath the blanket, both clothed, both now dedicated to enjoying the morning and the ease of each other’s company. Patrick savored the comfort of the way their bodies fit together, the way he could hold David just like this, could fuck him – or mimic fucking him – and it was all a game to David in the best way possible.

“Remember when this was all we used to do?” Patrick said close to David’s ear. “Remember how we did it all the time?”

David smiled. “I remember you couldn’t keep away from me,” he mumbled.

“Oh, is that how it was?” Patrick’s hand snaked further up David’s body, gripping over his chest now.

David allowed Patrick’s hips against his body again and again as he resisted the urge to give in to how good it felt. And anyway, teasing Patrick felt good, too. “You wanted it so bad,” he said after a while.

“Oh, _I_ wanted it?  _Me_?” He grabbed David’s hip again and bit his lip as he pounded his body against him.

David reached one arm behind and gripped the back of Patrick’s neck, throwing his head back, suddenly unable to hide his desire. “You wanted my cock, didn’t you…” he whispered.

Patrick dared to touch him again, his hand shifting over between David’s legs. “Oh, look who’s awake now…”

At this, David turned over and reached for Patrick’s wrists, flipping him to his back and pinning him against the mattress as he straddled him. He stared down for a moment at the man whose heavenly eyes smiled upward in pleased surprise. And then slowly, he circled his hips over Patrick’s.

Patrick closed his eyes and melted at the touch, even as restricted as it was with clothes and blankets between them. But David still held him in place, still looked down at the expressions he made as the friction built. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him.

Their arms wrapped around one another, their hips danced together in stark contradiction to the gentle way their mouths tasted each other. David nuzzled against Patrick’s neck, and Patrick’s now free hands held onto David’s shirt, almost petting him slowly up and down his back while all of this felt both strangely out of character and all too familiar.

Patrick felt he could be held like this forever. Strong arms around his body, heavy breaths against his neck, the way David felt, the way David smelled, the way David was at all, just existing.

“ _God_ , I love you,” he finally whispered, no longer able to contain it.

David lifted his head a bit, but only enough to kiss Patrick’s lips.

Their foreheads pressed together, Patrick reached down and inexpertly moved the blanket from between their bodies to over them. David didn’t miss a beat, but the absence of the extra barrier made all of this that much more arousing. Now it was just them, just the two of them, pajamas doing little to nothing to restrict what they so desperately wanted to give each other.

“More,” Patrick whispered. “Faster…”

David’s hips ground lower on Patrick. His movements grew more rapid, more deliberate. He kissed just under Patrick’s cheek and down to his throat.

“C’mon, baby,” Patrick spoke a little louder now. “C’mon…”

David smiled against Patrick’s neck and simulated fucking him the way Patrick liked. He encouraged Patrick’s legs around him and slammed his body roughly against him, Patrick’s head hitting one of the bars on the headboard but not slowing either of them down. Still, David reached one hand up to the top of Patrick’s head as a barrier should things get a little carried away.

“Do you wanna…” David pulled at the hem of Patrick’s shirt. “Do you want to do this right?”

“No, just like this,” Patrick answered without hesitation. “Like we used to.”

David smiled into another kiss, held onto the headboard and slammed again and again against Patrick’s body. His body created a friction against Patrick’s cock that neither could any longer ignore, and David hissed a satisfied, drawn out  _yes_ as Patrick came, fingers curling around the cotton of David’s tee, muscles straining, mouth dropped open and low moans emanating from between swollen lips.

David followed soon after, a little unhappy with himself for not being prepared to come in his own boxers. Still, they were the rare machine-washable kind that he’d bought as an emergency when he’d forgotten to pack on their first trip out of town. God, he shouldn’t be thinking about this now. Not with Patrick there, looking like that.

David kissed him again, then once more. He still lay atop Patrick, even if the weight was alleviated a bit by the position of his legs on either side of Patrick’s body. He looked down at Patrick, who now opened his eyes again and stared up, satisfaction evident, and reached to gently stroke David’s cheek.

“I needed that,” he said.

David smiled. “Did you need it at six in the morning, though?”

Patrick laughed a little. “Yeah, actually. I did.”

David kissed him again. “Is it weird that I’ve kind of missed that?”

“Missed what?”

“The whole dry-humping thing we used to do all the time. I kind of missed it.”

“Honestly, so did I. Not enough to want to do it every time, but enough to make this time… good, I guess.”

David moved off of him finally, and he reached down to undress his lower half and throw the boxers to the floor. “Or maybe it’s just been so long since we’ve had morning sex that anything at all felt good.”

Patrick’s smile faded. “Yeah. Maybe.”

As David snuggled closer, Patrick wondered if this was something he should be concerned about. He wondered if the fact that they were having sex only half as much as they’d been, say, six months before was a warning sign. He wondered if David had gotten bored with him and had now shifted the focus of his excitement to the wedding. He wondered once again if he was enough for David.

“I’m sorry,” David said at last, and the words took Patrick by surprise.

“For what?”

“For neglecting you. I know I haven’t been as attentive lately, and we haven’t had as much time to–”

“Connect?” Patrick finished.

David smiled. “I guess.”

Patrick pulled David close and savored the presence of him for a moment. “Just tell me you love me,” he said. “And then I’ll know it’s gonna be okay.”

David looked over at him. “I love you,” he said.

And just like that, it was okay again.


End file.
